


~Honey, come be lazy with me~

by sweetheartyoureeverythingtome



Series: ~Minsung Shorts~ [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), minsung - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe-College/University, Boys In Love, Cuddles, Dancer Minho, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Excessive use of pet names, Fluff, Jisung calls Minho kitten, Kisses, M/M, Minho is a baby, Tooth Rotting Fluff, character development? If you squint, sleepy minho, they're both whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartyoureeverythingtome/pseuds/sweetheartyoureeverythingtome
Summary: Minho didn't say I love you that often. It wasn't that he didn't love his boyfriend as much as Jisung loved him. Just that he preferred actions over words, showing over telling. So when he did say "I love you", Jisung's heart would always skip a beat, his breath would get caught in his throat for a moment. And on the next one, he'd always envelop Minho in his arms and kiss him breathless, to show him just how much he loved him back.~~~OrJisung being utterly whipped for his soft, sleepy boyfriemd.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: ~Minsung Shorts~ [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789009
Comments: 7
Kudos: 147





	~Honey, come be lazy with me~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you've all been staying safe and healthy. I've been really stressed with school and everything and I'm so glad that I could finally find some time to write. Hope you enjoy🙂!!

It was a rainy, Saturday afternoon, around 3pm and Jisung was driving back home from meeting up with his brother, catching up with him after a while. He felt peaceful while driving through the streets of Seoul. The sky was grey and cloudy, but Jisung didn't mind. He loved this type of weather, loved the rain in general. But what he loved even more, was the thought that once he'd get home he'd snuggle up with his boyfriend and softly make out with him for the rest of the day. A small smile bloomed on his lips at the mere thought of Minho. Gosh, he couldn't wait to get home.

3.25 pm rolled around with Jisung unlocking the door to his and Minho's apartment. He pushed it open carefully and took off his platform boots, leaving them right next to Minho's black sneakers. It was especially quiet, save for the sound of raindrops against the windows and the quiet hum of the TV, somewhere in the background.

"Baby?"Jisung called out.

After getting no response, he quietly padded over to the living room, stealing a glance at what he thought was the sweetest view ever. Minho was curled up on the couch, fast asleep, eyes shut peacefully and lips parted slightly. The TV was turned on to a random cooking show, the remote laying forgotten on the carpeted floor, next to the couch. Jisung's gaze went incredibly soft as Minho shifted and mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep.

He knew that his boyfriend had gone to the dance studio in the morning, to practice for an upcoming competition with a few other members of his team. He figured that the boy must've been tired and decided to take a shower while he waited for him to wake up.

Ten minutes later he was all done and exiting the bathroom with a towel wrapped securely around his waist, hair damp and skin shiny as ever. But before he even had time to make it to the bedroom and change, he heard his lover's voice calling out for him.

"Jisungie?"

Jisung peeked in the living room to find Minho still laying on the couch, knees drawn to his chest and rubbing at his puffy eyes with one of his sweater paws.

He smiled at Minho fondly.  
"Well, well" he said as he walked over to stand near the couch "look at who just woke up"  
He kept the tone of his voice low and soft, taking into account that his boyfriend was still sleepy, not fully conscious yet.

Minho giggled adorably and tilted his head upwards, puckering his lips and asking for a kiss.  
Jisung complied right away, leaning down and pressing his mouth against Minho's own so gently, almost featherlight. Sleepiness always turned Minho into a cute, giggly mess; slightly pouty and in desperate need of cuddles.

"Did you just take a shower without me?"

Minho asked after pulling away, faking annoyance and stifling a yawn. Jisung laughed and kissed him again.

"You were asleep, kitty. I didn't wanna wake you up. And besides, didn't you take one right after you came home from practice?" he teased back, the same fond smile from earlier still playing on his lips. Minho gazed into his eyes and smirked a little.

"I mean, I did. But I would definitely not mind it if you invited me to join you on another one" he murmured drowsily.

The younger boy giggled quietly and ran a gentle hand through Minho's dark brown locks.

"Well, we've got plenty of time ahead of us to do whatever you want. If you wanna make love in the shower then that's exactly what we're gonna do."

Minho smiled, sat up and stretched his arms with a long hum.

"As tempting as your offer sounds, I'm not exactly in a sexy mood right now."  
He tilted his head to the side and batted his eyelashes in a way that Jisung could only describe as adorable, lips forming the cutest little pout. "Cuddle me, please?" he asked, blinking innocently. And Jisung was just too weak when it came to Minho. He would never, ever be able to say no to such a request. Endless love and fondness for the gorgeous boy before him flooded his inner world at Minho's outbreak of cuteness, and he dipped his head down, lips finding the side of Minho's neck easily and littering it with butterfly kisses. Giggles bubbled up in the older boy's throat, bright and incredibly sweet as he tilted his head back, giving Jisung more space to leave his kisses on.

"Baby, baby, baby" Jisung mumbled in between presses of his lips to the other's warm skin. "my pretty, perfect baby"

Minho squirmed around at the ticklish sensation, ears bright red from being so flustered, and he hit Jisung's shoulder playfully with a whine and a shy smile.

Jisung wrapped things up with a final kiss to Minho's jawline, grinning widely.

"Lemme go change and I'll be back in a minute, yeah?" he said, giving Minho's small hand a gentle squeeze.

"Mkay, I'll be waiting"

And with that, Jisung briefly disappeared into the bedroom. He came back a minute later, in a comfortable sweater and a pair of baggy sweatpants, carrying a soft, fuzzy blanket in his hands. Minho scooted over on the couch, leaving the spot next to him empty for Jisung to occupy. He smiled sheepishly and made grabby hands at him and the younger one quickly climbed on the couch, draping the piece of fabric over both of their bodies.

Minho hummed contentedly, a sound so soft and so sweet that made Jisung's eyebrows furrow in adoration. He wrapped his arms tightly around his lover and relished the way in which the boy nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck, his breath hot against Jisung's skin, sending tingles down his spine. Minho swung a leg over Jisung's hips and one of the blonde boy's hands found its place on his strong thigh, running up and down, caressing him and squeezing gently every now and then. His other hand came to tangle in Minho's hair, fingers running through the silky, dark brown locks and scratching lightly at his scalp. It was no secret that Minho loved it when Jisung played with his hair. He'd always get so relaxed, instantly melting, practically turning into liquid in Jisung's embrace.

"Was practice tiring, kitty?" Jisung whispered in the space between them, getting a soft hum in response.

Jisung shifted a bit to press his lips against the other's forhead, letting them linger for a few seconds. He moved his hands to rest one on the elder's soft tummy, underneath his sweatshirt and the other on the side of his neck, his arm wrapped around Minho's shoulders.

He loved this, loved how Minho, all soft and warm with sleep, fit so perfectly in his arms. And he smelled so incredibly good, like their fruity shampoo and vanilla body wash. Jisung treasured moments like this one. He stored them in the depths of his heart, never wanting to forget them. Seeing Minho like this, barefaced and sleepy, in his most vulnerable state, was a privilege granted only to Jisung. Because Minho rarely let his guard down around people other than him. He considered Jisung to be his soulmate, trusted him with every ounce of his soul and mind, just the way Jisung trusted him back.  
And he tried to never show his weak to anybody else. He didn't want to.

Minho pulled away from Jisung's neck and locked eyes with him, his gaze soft, honey eyes making Jisung fall even harder, if that was even possible. Minho offered him a shy smile and bumped their noses together gently, a small giggle leaving his pretty lips after doing so.

Jisung smiled too and he slid his own nose to fit next to Minho's, their foreheads now resting against one another. And on the next second, he closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against Minho's softer and plusher ones.

Minho tasted like heaven, warm and sweet, like hot coffee and the cookies he had for breakfast. Jisung licked gently, shallowly into his pretty mouth, to taste even more of him. And the elder's tongue met his own halfway, eager but at the same time so incredibly pliant. They kissed softly, lazily, like they had so much time to waste, like the world was at their feet.

When they broke apart, both breathless and smiling widely at each other, Minho wrapped his arms around Jisung's middle and whispered a soft "I love you" burying his face in the crook of the other's neck once again.

Minho didn't say I love you that often. It wasn't that he didn't love his boyfriend as much as Jisung loved him. Just that he preferred actions over words, showing over telling. So when he did say "I love you" , Jisung's heart would always skip a beat, his breath would get caught in his throat for a moment. And on the next one, he'd always envelop Minho in his arms and kiss him breathless, to show him just how much he loved him back. Back when they had first started dating and whenever Jisung would tell him he loved him, Minho would always freeze up, feeling that he had to return the words even though he was scared, scared of getting hurt. But over time, Jisung managed to show him that he had nothing to be scared of, that he would never, ever hurt his feelings on purpose. Their childhood friendship bloomed into a beautiful, even stronger bond. One that was incredible to break.

Jisung slid a gentle finger underneath Minho's chin, tilting his head upwards and planting a sweet, gentle peck on the pillowy softness of his lips.

"I love you too" he murmured sweetly in Minho's ear.

"Wanna go make hot chocolate and watch something stupid on TV?" Minho offered, smiling from ear to ear.

Jisung nodded excitedly.

"C'mon, let's go"

**Author's Note:**

> That was it, hope you liked it and that I was able to make your day slightly better!! Leave kudos or a comment if you'd like, it makes me really happy to interact with you guys<3


End file.
